


Дамы в беде

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny, Damien Groster/Dorian Atrey
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Дамы в беде

— Оставь. Это бесполезно, только выбьешься из сил, — шепнул Генрих, отказываясь и дальше наблюдать за безнадежным попытками Дориана выкрутиться из веревок.  
— Я удивляюсь твоему спокойствию, — огрызнулся Дориан.  
— Лучше побереги силы. Они нам ещё пригодятся, когда за нас возьмутся всерьез. Помни, нам необходимо дождаться помощи.  
— Так уверен, что она придет?  
— Не сомневаюсь, — отозвался де Шенни. — Не думаешь же ты всерьез, что твой… Дэмиан останется в стороне?  
Дориан сдавленно вздохнул.  
— Надеюсь на это. Не хочу, чтобы он…  
— ...погиб, пытаясь выручить тебя? — закончил за него де Шенни. — Едва ли он с тобой согласится. Дориан, нам надо только подождать. Нас так или иначе спасут.  
— Так или иначе? — тихо переспросил Дориан.  
Де Шенни улыбнулся одними губами. И Дориан поежился.  
Друг был прав: так или иначе они действительно окажутся свободными: либо живыми, либо мёртвыми. И если первое невозможно, то всё, на что они могут рассчитывать — это быстрая смерть. Говорят, Меченому и раньше как-то удавалось передавать яд заключённым в сам Дом Иосифа. Похоже, им придется проверить, насколько слухи правдивы.  
— Главное, чтобы они считали так же, — после долгого молчания шепнул де Шенни.  
— Но не будут же они штурмовать столицу!  
— Я бы не зарекался. Как и от того, что они могут променять свои жизни на наши.  
— Меченый не станет рисковать безопасностью Остро… — начал было Дориан и замолчал, заметив, в какую тонкую линию сжались губы де Шенни. Сглотнув, Дориан сказал совсем не то, что собирался: — Кажется, следует помолиться за то, чтобы эти два психа узнали обо всем постфактум.  
— Тебе есть кому молиться? — удивился Генрих. — Неужели думаешь, Спасителю есть до нас дело?  
— Спасителю — нет, но быть может, есть дело их Отцу. Не до нас, так до них.

***

— На допросе я слышал, как Эрик жаловался на недостаток денег.  
Дориан говорил так тихо, что человек бы не смог его расслышать, но Генрих был полукровкой и талантами пошел в мать-эльфийку, а все знают: слуха чутче, чем у этой расы, не сыскать. И Дориан не ошибся.  
— При случае надо попробовать.  
Подкуп — отличный способ избавиться от навязанного гостеприимства. Оставалось надеяться, что Эрик достаточно жаден, чтобы поддаться на посулы. И настолько же смел, чтобы не испугаться расправы.  
— Отец Дитрих предлагал сделку. В обмен на информацию сулил свободу.  
— Веришь? — искренне поинтересовался де Шенни.  
Так получилось, что несмотря на дружбу, тянувшуюся более двадцати лет, вопросы веры они всегда, не сговариваясь, обходили стороной.  
— Шутишь? — фыркнул Дориан. — Да и если бы это было так, после предательства на свободе станет опаснее, чем взаперти.  
— И что ты ему ответил?  
— Что мне нужны гарантии. Что в столице я точно на эту сделку не пойду. А под пытками скажу всё, что они захотят узнать, гораздо больше, чем желают, но вычленить из этого правду будет крайне сложно. И прочитать меня у них не выйдет. Имперские маги не чета церковным: меня скорее прикончат, чем снимут блок.  
Де Шенни хмыкнул. В темноте его голос прозвучал особенно цинично:  
— Бедный отец Дитрих. Дважды выслушал одни и те же доводы и так и не нашелся с контраргументами. Мне кажется, нас совершенно не уважают.  
— Как по мне, так пусть и дальше не уважают.  
В отличие от друга, Дориана шутить не тянуло. Ему вообще было не до смеха. Это девочки де Шенни были в безопасности Островов, а его семья жила в столице Империи и таких новостей могла и не пережить. Только бы Адриан сообразил отречься от пропащего родственника сразу, тогда у Атреев появился бы шанс отмыться от последствий скандала, связанного с бывшим главой рода.  
— Адриан справится. — Словно прочитав мысли Дориана, заверил Генрих. — И вашего дядю со счетов тоже не стоит списывать. Мой отец говорил, что больше компромата, чем у него, только у твоего дяди.  
— Мог бы по-родственному и поделиться, — пробурчал Дориан.  
Плен и душеспасительные беседы со святыми отцами, больше напоминающие торги, действовали на нервы обоим пленникам.

***

— Это ловушка, — шепнул Генрих. — А мы — приманка.  
— С чего ты взял? — Дориан вскинулся весь так, что в их сторону посмотрела стража. Пришлось ждать, пока они убедятся: пленные на месте и шанса на побег у них как не было, так и нет.  
— Сам посуди. Могли бы использовать свитки-переноса. Да, дорого, но Церковь — не нищенка, вполне себе может позволить, а мы что? Правильно, тащимся. Со всеми предосторожностями, но тащимся.  
Дориан осмотрел знакомую картину ночного привала и закусил губу. По всему выходило: Генрих не ошибался. С глаз Дориана словно сдёрнули вуаль, и та странность, что не давала ему покоя всё это время, наконец обрела объяснение.  
— Похоже, ты прав. Нас даже особо не прячут от посторонних глаз.  
Генрих шумно вздохнул.  
— Но Эрик — благодатная почва. Только бы успеть с ним договориться.  
— Может, и Эрик — часть плана?  
— Может, но кто не рискует… — пожал плечами Генрих. — Хуже нам точно не будет. Если бы нас хотели убить, то прикончили бы на месте. Мы им нужны. И это вполне можно использовать.  
Дориан нахмурился. Генрих всегда был азартным игроком, только всему прочему предпочитал дипломатические игры, ставки в которых были неизмеримо высоки. И сейчас на кону стояли не только их свобода и жизнь.  
— Генрих, что ты задумал?  
— Не я, а мы, Дориан. Ты тоже задумал. Приманкой можно быть совершенно на разных условиях.  
— Но от этого мы не перестанем ею быть.  
Дориану не нравилась идея Генриха. От мысли, что Дэмиан окажется втянутым в эту передрягу, его корежило ничуть не меньше, чем от перспективы навлечь беду на свою семью.  
— Не перестанем, но ведь наши друзья тоже не идиоты. И с нарочитой приманкой поступят соответствующе. — Впрочем, после долгого молчания Генрих добавил гораздо тише, но Дориан всё равно услышал: — Я надеюсь.  
Да, именно это и пугало Дориана: благословенные, беспокоясь за жизни своих раменаи, едва ли миру явят пример здравомыслия.

***

— Генрих, ты в порядке?  
— Вполне. Отец Дитрих немного погорячился, — отозвался тот на беспокойство Дориана. Синяк на скуле расцветал всеми оттенками синего и красного.  
— Он только так погорячился, или есть ещё последствия?  
Дориан пытался впотьмах разглядеть другие следы рукоприкладства. Всё же его друг доигрался. Наверняка не удержал язык за зубами, позабыв, насколько нетерпима Церковь к полукровкам, и то, что могло бы сойти с рук Дориану, едва ли спустили полуэльфу.  
— Мы нужны ему целыми. Всё в порядке.  
— Надеюсь, что это так. Я, кажется, нашёл ещё один вариант. И для него мы оба должны быть целы.  
Генрих вскинул голову, позабыв, что старался спрятать от друга синяк за волосами. В этом был весь де Шенни! Его любопытство родилось вперёд него.  
— Микки.  
— Кто? — недоуменно переспросил тот. — Не припомню такого, а мы, кажется, разузнали обо всех.  
Дориан улыбнулся.  
— Служка. О них никто никогда не думает. Он приставлен к отцу Дитриху, но тот занят нами, и ему недосуг возиться с мальчишкой. Так что Микки помыкают все, кому не лень. И что для нас важно: он кашеварит.  
Генрих подался вперёд, насколько позволяли путы.  
— И он согласен?  
Дориан кивнул. Раньше бы ему и в голову не пришло приглядываться к столь незначительной фигуре, но общение с Дэмианом во многом изменило его картину мира. Тот был одинаково внимателен и с нищим, и с герцогом и зачастую добивался целей с поразительной лёгкостью.  
— Согласен. Микки боится мести Чёрного капитана гораздо сильнее недовольства Церкви.  
— Он, случайно, родом не с юга?  
— Именно, — подтвердил догадку Дориан. — Он слышал, как отец Дитрих жаловался капитану, что миссия у них чересчур опасная. Если Меченый ускользнёт, то им не жить. Поговаривают, он добрался до всех, кто когда-то поставил подпись под его смертным приговором.  
— Добрался, — неожиданно злорадно ответил Генрих.  
— Даже так? — удивился Дориан. Эта история больше походила на одну из тех страшилок, которые Меченый старательно про себя сочинял и распространял в южных республиках. — Впрочем, неважно. Микки станет нашим ключом к свободе.

***

Маленькая фигурка мальчишки вынырнула из-за костра и, опасливо оглядываясь, по широкой дуге его обогнула.  
— Го-господин, я принёс, — страшным шёпотом сказал он.  
— Микки, ты большой молодец, — похвалил Дориан. — Видишь, всё получилось, а теперь сними с нас кандалы.  
— А вы точно меня возьмёте с собой?  
— Точно, — терпеливо подтвердил Дориан.  
Микки всё равно медлил, нервно оглянулся на успевшее опасть пламя костра. В его тусклом свете виднелись фигуры стороживших их церковных воинов.  
— Не бойся. Ты же подсыпал им в настой той травы, что я сказал?  
— Подсыпал, — втянув в голову в плечи, подтвердил мальчишка.  
— Вот и прекрасно. Их сейчас даже горный обвал не разбудит, но нам всё равно стоит поторопиться. Ты же не хочешь объясняться с отцом Дитрихом? — вкрадчиво спросил Дориан.  
Микки замотал головой и, достав из рясы связку ключей, отомкнул кандалы на руках Дориана. Тот не стал дожидаться, когда мальчик совладает с дрожью, и решительно отобрав у него ключи, сначала освободил себе ноги, а потом справился с оковами Генриха.  
— Микки, как я и обещал, мы уйдем вместе. Ты взял карту?  
Мальчишка быстро-быстро закивал. Как только голова не отвалилась? И поспешно полез за пазуху.  
— Отдашь Генриху, — распорядился Дориан. И уже де Шенни бросил: — Я за оружием.  
Дориан был столь занят осторожным мародёрством, что не заметил, как к нему подкрался Генрих. Тот жестами попросил Дориана посторониться, присел к человеку, примерился и резко ударил. Короткий сип, человек дернулся пару раз и затих.  
— Оружие, — одними губами сказал Генрих и скользнул к следующему стражу. Дориан никогда не видел ничего подобного и даже не подозревал в друге подобных талантов, но несмотря на изумление, почти не замешкался. Оружие. Все выяснения стоило отложить на потом. Тем более, Генрих был прав. Чем больше трупов, тем меньше преследователей.

***

Собачья стража во все времена — самое паскудное время, именно на него приходится больше всего неприятностей. И этот раз исключением не стал. Костры словно взорвались изнутри. Яркие столбы пламени взметнулись, казалось, к самым звездам, а потом с двух сторон раздался переливчатый вой. Дико заржали кони, раньше людей поняв грозящую опасность. От этого низкого звука хотелось, зажав уши руками, сбежать. А потом по нервам ударило концентрированным ужасом. Заорали люди — одни просто от страха, другие — меньшинство — пытаясь не допустить паники.  
— Генрих, — хрипло позвал Дориан, — по-моему, нас пришли спасать.  
С высоты холма, до которого беглецы успели добраться, было плохо видно, зато прекрасно слышно. И не только: от давящего чувства надвигающейся смерти, казалось, зашевелились волосы, а ведь ни Дориан, ни Генрих не были на острие атаки.  
— Своевременно, — с издёвкой процедил Генрих. — Микки, останься здесь и жди нас. Дориан, пошли — выручать спасителей. Не дай Отец, ринулись нас освобождать, ничего толком не разведав. Нам всем тогда надо будет убираться отсюда как можно быстрее!  
Последнее Генрих прокричал уже на бегу.  
К чести церковников, часть из них не растерялась и даже смогла собраться в отряд. К нему, к несчастью для нападающих, успели примкнуть три мага. Если бы не это — бой и вовсе превратился бы в избиение.  
Дориан и Генрих в основную схватку не полезли, предпочитая бить исподтишка. Реже, но без промаха. И прикрывать друг друга.  
Впрочем, вскоре врагов не осталось. По крайней мере, способных на сопротивление врагов.  
— Дориан! — окрик застал того за обтиранием клинка о плащ недавно убитого им человека.  
Дориан обернулся и увидел, как к нему бежит Дэмиан. И сам не сдержался, рванул навстречу. Показалось, или он был в крови?  
— Дан! Дан, ты цел?  
— Да-да, а ты?  
Дэмиан держал Дориана за плечи и осматривал так, словно боялся не досчитаться конечностей. Или не верил, что всё обошлось.  
— Кровь? — спросил тот. Дэмиан был весь в крови, и разобрать даже при столь ярких кострах, нет ли на нём ран, не получалось. А знать Дориану было необходимо.  
— Не моя.  
Дориан облегчённо выдохнул и просто обнял Дэмиана, крепко-крепко, как всегда после долгой разлуки. К Спасителю Генриха с его авантюрами! И собственный азарт он тоже сможет усмирить. Только бы не допустить повторения случившегося. В другой раз ведь может так и не повезти.  
— Дэмиан, — окрикнул Меченый, но тот даже не пошевелился. И Дориан не сделал ни единой попытки отстраниться. Честно говоря, в тот момент они оказались на удивление единодушны: им было плевать на Меченого, и на всё, что тому только могло потребоваться.  
— Алекс, — позвал Генрих негромко, но, как ни странно, Меченый услышал. Он сглотнул, зачем-то обтёр ладони о штаны и прошел мимо Дэмиана и Дориана, разом позабыв, зачем искал друга.  
Генрих не сводил с Меченого нечитаемого взгляда, и тот неосознанно замедлил шаг. В своём даре Алекс никогда не сомневался, а потому за благополучие Генриха уже не переживал. Боялся он другого…  
Одно дело знать, что твой избранный — проклятый, другое — видеть своими глазами, что старые сказки про демонов, выпивающих души, никакие не сказки. Его жене, Анне, хватило и меньшего...  
— Я не понял, что-то успело случиться, и мне больше не положены объятия? — тихо спросил Генрих, сделав шаг навстречу. И этого оказалось достаточно: Меченого качнуло к нему.  
— Эй, я просил объятия, а не тиски. Раздавишь! — зашипел Генрих, не пытаясь освободиться.  
— Тебя сломаешь, как же, — пробормотал Меченый, но потом всё же отстранился, чтобы строго заглянуть в глаза Генриху. — Анрио, ты зачем в бой полез?  
— А что мне было отсиживаться, когда вы тут вовсю развлекаетесь? — возмутился тот. — Кстати, вы же поняли, что мы — приманка для тебя?  
— Сложно было не понять, настолько очевидной она вдруг стала. Твоя работа?  
— Наша, — скромно отозвался Генрих. Он даже не заметил, как принялся гладить Меченого по плечу.  
— Прекрасная идея. Веришь, до вашего вмешательства приманка была слишком хитрой. Никак не мог понять, в какой стороне вас искать.  
Генрих часто заморгал, а потом тихо рассмеялся.  
— Святоши чуть не перехитрили сами себя. Видишь, Алекс, как верят в Империи в твои вражьи силы! — Генрих встрепенулся. — Я правильно понимаю, что о ловушке ты позаботился?  
— Да, там тоже должны были уже закончить. Мы неделю вас сторожим. Ждали, когда подойдут основные силы.  
— Если бы вы ещё немного подождали, то и воевать бы не пришлось.  
— Вот ещё, за вашими преследователями по лесам бегать, — отмахнулся Меченый. — Как вам удалось выбраться?  
— Нам помогли. Там на холме, — Генрих ткнул в ту сторону, где остался Микки, — нас ждёт послушник. Он нам помог, так что скажи, чтобы не пришибли по ошибке.  
Меченый без промедления отдал приказ привести мальчишку в лагерь. Отдал не глядя, уверенный, что его и услышат, и исполнят.  
— Анрио, за какими вестниками вас понесло с Островов?  
Меченый сердился и был в своём праве. Генрих пожал плечами.  
— Хотел сделать тебе подарок и подарить ключи от Верны. Дело показалось нам стоящим и требование вести переговоры не через гонца — допустимым.  
— Верна, значит, — сощурился Меченый, и ничего хорошего для обитателей Верны это не сулило.  
Генрих поежился.  
— Ладно, Алекс, ничего страшного же не случилось. Сам потерялся — сам нашелся.  
— Какой самостоятельный, — издевательски протянул Меченый и нежно, в противовес тону, провел кончиками пальцев по фиолетовой скуле Генриха. — Не делай так больше. Никакие дипломатические победы не стоят твоей жизни.  
Меченый напрягся, ожидая спора, а возможно и ссоры, но Генрих только кивнул. И в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд добавил:  
— Так — больше не буду.

[Taro_amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
